supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kat y Ana
Kat y Ana (''カット&アナ Katto ando Ana'') son, como un conjunto, uno de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil [[Archivo:Kat y Ana WWMM.png|thumb|200px|left|Art oficial de Kat y Ana en WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania.]]Kat y Ana son habilidosas ninjas del clan Iga que manejan perfectamente las técnicas ninjutsu, que les permite hacer cosas como multiplicarse, ir a velocidades extremas, vencer grandes y poderosos enemigos, lanzar rayos con el sable, saltar alto, comandar ejércitos ninja y trabajar perfectamente en equipo. No siempre trabajan juntas, pero si una necesita ayuda de la otra, esta la ayudará sin pensarlo, por más complicada o lejana que sea la misión; ya que son hermanas que se cuidan mucho. Ambas son niñas gemelas estilosas que van al jardín de infantes y les gustan mucho los seres vivos, a Kat los animales (principalmente tortugas) y a Ana las flores. A veces son un poco ingenuas, debido a su infantilidad. Kat es la mayor y a veces es demasiado mandona, lo que hace que Ana, la menor, llore. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desde el centro de la pantalla, Kat y Ana salen una a la izquierda y a la derecha, y empieza a cruzar golpeando a todo aquello a su paso, generalmente en forma de "X" y la intersección de Kat y Ana será cerca del lugar en las que fueron convocadas. Su ataque es muy parecido al de Latias y Latios, a excepción de que ellas se mueven más verticalmente y se mueven las dos simultáneamente, mientras que Latias y Latios se mueven uno a la vez. Cada golpe de ellas causa 10%. Sus voces son las mismas de WarioWare: Smooth Moves y dicen "¡Ninja!" o "¡Katana!". Kat y Ana también aparecen separadamente como pegatinas en el juego, usando sus artworks oficiales de WarioWare: Touched!. Galería Kat y Ana SSBB.jpg|Art oficial de Kat y Ana en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kat y Ana SSBB (1).jpg|Kat y Ana apareciendo en el escenario Sistema Lylat. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Kat & Ana :Dos ninjas gemelas de la Guardería Diamante. Kat, la mayor, tiene el pelo rosa, y Ana, naranja. Aunque todavía son muy jóvenes, muestran un gran respeto hacia los demás y tratan a sus superiores como mandan los cánones ninjas. La debilidad de Kat son los gatos, mientras que Ana se pirra por las flores. :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' :*''Wii: WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' Inglés :Kat & Ana :Twin female ninjas who attend Diamond City Kindergarten. Kat, the older of the two, has pink hair, while the younger Ana has orange hair. Both of the girls are still very young, but they're also very respectful and address their superiors as budding ninjas should. Kat and Ana have a soft spot for living things. Kat loves cats, and Ana is attracted to flowers. :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' :*''Wii: WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aparecen como ayudantes (esta vez con el diseño de Game & Wario), su función es la misma que en la entrega anterior. También tienen un trofeo y un trofeo rojo en Mundo Smash. Ana aparece como parte de las pegatinas presentes en la mesa de estudios del escenario Gamer. Descripción de trofeo Español right|90px :Kat y Ana :No hay que romperse el coco para diferenciar a estas dos gemelas: Kat tiene el pelo rosa y Ana, naranja. Ambas van a la guardería de Ciudad Diamante, donde aprenden ancestrales artes ninjas. En este juego, ejecutan un impresionante tajo cruzado con sus espadas de tecnología punta, cortesía del Dr. Crygor. Galería Link junto a Kat y Ana en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Kat y Ana en el Campo de Batalla. Pegatina de Ana en Gamer SSB4 (Wii U).png|La pegatina de Ana en la mesa de Gamer. Origen Kat y Ana provienen de la [[Wario (universo)|serie WarioWare]], una serie que trata sobre una serie de microjuegos (juegos de duración inferior a 5 segundos), divididos por "temas", de los cuales Kat & Ana presentan microjuegos relacionados a la naturaleza en WarioWare, Inc. y WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase, sobre movimientos y acciones en WarioWare: Twisted!, sobre dibujos en WarioWare: Touched! y de dos jugadores en WarioWare: Snapped!. En WarioWare, Inc. Kat tenía que liberar a Ana y al príncipe Bingo de un ser malvado llamado Boneheads; Kat lo vence con el mismo ataque que utiliza en Super Smash Bros., usando una espada especial (que es en realidad su perro Shadow transformado) y después libera a los dos personajes presos. El ataque es usado nuevamente en WarioWare: Smooth Moves (donde no hay fijo un tipo de microjuego) cuando Kat usa sus poderes ninjutsu para multiplicarse y realizarlo rápidamente en un demonio que atacaba a su sensei. Kat y Ana en el último nivel de Wario Ware Inc..jpg|Kat atacando a Boneheads y Ana atada en el último nivel de Wario Ware, Inc.: Minigame Mania. Kat_atacando_a_un_demonio_en_WarioWare_Smooth_Moves.jpg|Kat atacando al demonio en WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Curiosidades *Su nombres juntos crean la palabra KatAna, un tipo de espada japonesa. Irónicamente, ninguna de las hermanas usa dicha espada, usando en su lugar sables. *Junto a Latias y Latios son los únicos ayudantes dobles. Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario